Colostrum is the pre-milk substance produced from the mother's breasts of all mammals during the first 24 hrs of lactation typically first 3 milks. Colostrum has been known as an immune booster since time immemorial. Colostrum triggers at least 50 processes in the newborn, including transferring all immune factors and the entire memory from mother's own immune system. Bovine colostrum is upto 40 times higher than human colostrums in immune factors including nanoinformational peptides, Proline Rich Polypeptides, immunoglobulins, cytokines, interferon, lactoferrin and transfer factor. They are produced by T-lymphocytes and can transfer the ability to recognize a pathogen to naïve cells. However, no one till date has been able to isolate active ingradients especially nano informational low molecular weight nanopeptides and formulate a product that has the same effect that mother's first 3 milk, after the birth of child.
“Colostrum stimulates the lymphoid tissue providing benefits in aged or immuno-deficient people” . . . Drs. Bocci, Bremen, Corradeschi, Luzzi and Paulesu; Journal Biology. “Researchers reported that colostrum stimulates maturation of B Lymphocytes (type of white blood cell) and primes them for production of antibodies, enhances growth and differentiation of white blood cells. Similar activity in cow and human colostrum can also activate Macrophages” . . . Dr. M. Julius, McGill University, Montreal: Science News.
“Bovine colostrum contains high levels of growth factors that promote normal cell growth and DNA synthesis” . . . Drs. Oda, Shinnichi, et. al.;
Comparative Biochemical Physiology. “Drs. suggest that an important role for growth factors is in promoting wound healing. Accelerated healing is possible for treatment with trauma and surgical wounds” . . . Drs. Bhora, et. al.; Journal. Surg. Res.
US 20070212367—This patent application discloses an immunologically active PRP isolated from mammalian colostral fluids for treatment of viral and non-viral diseases, a method and a system for processing mammalian colostral fluids and a pharmaceutical formulation.
Colostrum as such contains hundreds of small peptides which serve numerous purposes. Their segregation and isolation will facilitate gathering of further information with regard to their individual function and help formulate specific and targeted therapies for numerous diseases that are cured by colostrum. Studies have documented the presence of number of bioactive peptides but no mention has been made of the use of these peptides fragments, their specific sequence or information regarding their isolation. The peptides are extremely sensitive to temperature, pH, stress and shear factors which posse several difficulties in their isolation and preserving their biological activity. and method of collection of colostrum so as to deliver it to the required patient by maintaining its full biological activity.
The present invention addresses these shortcomings by providing isolated nano-peptides from colostrum, their method of isolation and therapeutic uses of the isolated nano-peptide fragments.